


Keep Goin'

by quiet_janey929



Series: Extraordinary Tales of a Less Extraordinary Person [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Suicide Mention, F/F, F/M, Family AU???, Gen, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_janey929/pseuds/quiet_janey929
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone fell after Frisk. Someone seeking JUSTICE for them and determined to give them the life and home they deserve. To bring them safely home.<br/>Piper was that person. And she hoped she could catch up in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#  **Chapter 1**

 

She awoke to golden flowers in her face and the warm glow of evening sun. Her mind was fuzzy. It took her awhile to remember where she was or how she got there.

She sat up and pushed her untameable hair out of her face and looked around. She'd landed in a patch of buttercups at the bottom of a chasm. Looking up, she saw the entrance almost a hundred feet above. There was no way she could climb that; the walls were too smooth, and the vines that hung over the edge only came so low. Besides, her body was too sore to even attempt it. 

Approaching footsteps turned her attention to the possibility that she could be in danger. The constant overdrive of her instinct of self-preservation made her a very paranoid individual. She scanned for any possible routes of escape, but she found none save for the tunnel that the footsteps were coming from. There were no possible weapons save for some pebbles and a few flowers-

She paused and smacked her hand against her thigh, hoping to feel something in her pocket. With a sigh of desperate relief, she quickly pulled out her jack knife and opened up the blade. 

“He-Hello?!” she called, almost trembling in fear. “D-Don’t come near me! I got a knife!” 

“Hello? Are you alright, young one?” came a reply. The voice was feminine and older. Whoever it belonged to spoke with a more ‘proper’ inflection, like those prissy rich people she’d seen. “I promise that I won’t hurt you.”

She thought on it for a moment. This old lady probably wouldn’t beat her, and she doubted she could put up much of a fight if the old lady did. “...Alright, old lady. Ya try anything, and I’ll cut ya throat.” She tried to keep that tremble of fear out of her voice, but she failed horribly. 

The old lady walked out of the tunnel towards her, her hands raised defensively. As she came into the light, she could see something off about her. She was big as hell, for one thing, and just as furry. Floppy ears rested gently over her shoulders, and dainty little horns stuck out of the top of her head. Upon seeing the human’s look of shock, she stopped in her approach. “Young one, I mean you no harm…”

“What are ya…? A-Are ya one of those monsters? From the stories?”

“Yes… my name is Toriel. I live here in the Ruins…I can take you to my home to heal you...” Toriel knelt down and gently offered a large, fuzzy paw out to the human in front of her. “What is your name?”

“P… Piper… My name is Piper…” She glanced at the monster’s paw warily. “How far is yer home…?”

“Only a mile or so. I shall carry you if you are too weak to walk.”

Piper’s eyes narrowed a bit before she hesitantly took Toriel’s hand. “Fine. But don’t drop me.”

“Not in a million years,” the motherly monster chuckled. She gently scooped the human into her arms and started back into the tunnel. “Why on earth did you come down here, anyway? Humans your age rarely come up here.”

“...I was lookin’ for someone…” Piper murmured softly, her tone making it clear she didn’t want to continue such a conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

#  **Chapter 2**

 

Piper watched Toriel in silence as she applied ice packs to her bruised back. She lay in one of Toriel’s spare beds as the monster worked on her, her upper half almost bare. They’d had to get rid of her tank-top since it was torn up beyond repair from her fall. Walking around in a bra wasn’t unusual for the spunky human, but she’d rather be covered up than so exposed before this stranger.

“Alright, my dear. That should help your bruises,” the motherly monster said cheerfully. “Are you hungry? I have some leftover butterscotch-cinnamon pie.”

“‘M allergic to cinnamon…”

“Oh! I’m so sorry-”

“Ya didn’t know.” She pushed herself up on her elbows to look at the goat-like monster better. “I’m lookin’ for someone.”

“You have told me that. Though I doubt I have seen them.” She gently pulled Piper’s unruly mane of long, brown hair back into a ponytail with a length of green ribbon. “Perhaps you could describe them for me?”

“Um… they got dark brown hair that’s pretty short… narrow eyes… a blue and purple sweater-”

Toriel froze. “Blue… and purple…?”

“Yeah…?” Her eyes widened and she sat up more. “Did ya see them?”

“... why does it matter to you?”

She frowned. “I have to find ‘em. They need me.”

The monster appeared to cringe slightly. “I thought that, too…”

“Ya don’t understand, lady!” Piper sat up quickly, ignoring the pain and the ice packs sliding off her back. “They need me! I was supposed to there for ‘em, but I was too late! I gotta bring ‘em home! Now did ya see them or not?!”

Toriel frowned, her eyes unreadable, before she answered. “Yes… They went through the exit a day or so ago…”

“Then I gotta go after them!” She tried to get up, but fell back onto the bed with a groan of pain as her injuries screamed at her and her nerves surged with pain.

The monster sighed and pushed her gently back onto the bed. “Not right now. You’re injured and you need to heal.”

“Screw that! I need to go find ‘em!”

“No. You’re injured and half naked. You’d freeze to death outside the Ruins.”

Piper growled, but didn’t get back up. She hated to admit that the monster was right.

“Good. You… You can go after them tomorrow, when you’ve rested.” Toriel left her bedside and headed for the door. “Please, stay put.”

The human didn’t reply, only silently watching her close the door. She lay down in the bed and sighed. Sleep sounded wonderful right now… so she closed her eyes and drifted off, allowing slumber to take her.

When she opened her eyes again, she could see that it was several hours later. The hallway lights were off. Toriel was probably asleep… which meant she couldn’t stop her from leaving.

She sat up and slowly got to her feet. It took her some time to steady herself before she padded silently towards the door. She stopped when saw a Tupperware box with a slice of pie in it. There was a note on it. She picked it up and read it.

_‘Dear Piper, I wanted to make you something to help you feel better. So, I made you a butterscotch pie. I hope you enjoy it. -Toriel_

She smiled softly, though didn't know what to go with it. Something in the back of her mind told her to put it into her pocket. When she did, her eyes widened as the pie disappeared from view.

Once she overcame her shock, she started on her journey to the door again. She peeked out and snuck into the other bedroom to see what else she could use.

Toriel was asleep in the bed, her back to the door. Piper would have left if she didn’t see a dresser drawer open with some clothes inside. She looked at Toriel ruefully before tiptoeing across the room. She froze when the monster shifted in her sleep, and moved again towards the drawer.

She dug through the clothes to find something warm. Toriel said it would be cold, and she wanted to be prepared. Her sights fell on an enormous pink sweater with _Mr. Dad-Guy_ embroidered onto the front in thick black letters. She slipped it on and grabbed a scarf for her exposed neck, then slipped back out.

Piper quickly made her way down the stairs and started to run down the path towards the exit. Her pain would be worth it if she could find them before something bad happened to them.

She grinned when she saw the door, and her pace quickened. “Yes!” she shouted as she practically ran into the door, trying to push it open.

Nothing happened.

She tried to pull it open.

Nothing.

She growled angrily, trying again and again. Each time she failed, she grew angrier and angrier until, unable to contain herself, she punched the door with a mighty scream.

“The door is locked.” Piper quickly turned to see Toriel standing behind her. “I locked it after they left.”

“Unlock it. Now.”

“Do you really think you can survive out there? Monsters will kill you, like they’ve killed other humans.”

“I know of the tales. Kids went missing on the mountain. Musta’ fallen down here. But I ain’t a kid. Ya don’t know what I’ve lived through. This’ll be a cakewalk.” The human snarled, her hazel eyes bright with fury. “So unlock this door so we can go home!”

Toriel sighed and withdrew a key from the pocket of her nightdress. “Fine. But don’t come back.”

“Whatever. She took the key and unlocked the door. She tossed it back and looked at Toriel with an unreadable expression. “... Thanks for helping me…”

The monster smiled sadly. “You’re welcome. Be safe out there.”

“Eh. No promises.” She pushed open the doors and stepped into the darkness with her head held high. “I’m comin’, Frisk… please hold on…”


	3. Chapter 3

#  **Chapter 3**

 

Toriel had been right. The land outside the Ruins were freezing. Even with the giant sweater and scarf, Piper shivered with every step through the heavy snow. She was on the tall side, but it still didn’t help with walking through the endless white that blanketed the forest floor.

“Alright, P-Piper…. You can do this… it-it’s just snow... “ She forced herself to trudge onwards down the path ahead of her. “You’ve b-been through worse…”

Her entire journey through the forest had been put on hold by weird monsters stopping her for whatever reason.  Especially that weird Jerry thing that looked like a fleshy pacifier. He just… kept showing up. She was too cold and tired to deal with him, so she and the other monsters kept ditching him. Others, she either beat them up until they wanted MERCY, or just did whatever until they went away. She’d scared herself the first time something attacked her and a yellow heart popped out of her chest. She found that she could shoot things at people with the heart, which made getting rid of monsters much easier, but she could only do it for so long before she grew fatigued.

She froze when she heard a voice farther along the path. She couldn’t make out what they were saying, but they didn’t sound like someone she was willing to mess with. She quickly jumped behind a tree and tried to keep still. Her attention was focused on the path up ahead.

The crunch of feet in the snow soon alerted her to the approaching figure. She reached for her pocket to draw out her knife, but stopped herself. Maybe this monster was like the others that approached her. Her heart-gun hadn’t finished charging- no thanks to her poor health- so she could probably get them to be nice to her or something if she were spotted.

The footsteps stopped right next to her tree. Piper hardly breathed for fear that she would be found. She thought she could hear the faint crackle of fire. Maybe they had a torch.

_ “Come out. I know you are there. There is no use hiding from me.” _

She froze for a moment, then did as commanded with shaky steps. The human took in the sight of this strange monster before her with wide eyes. They appeared to be on fire… or  _ made  _ of fire… He wore a light coat over a black vest and a white button-up dress shirt, which wasn’t affected by his flames. A pair of simple glasses rested on his fiery face. 

_ “... You are a human…”  _ he (she assumed he identified as male) murmured. His voice was quiet, like the crackle and burning of a fireplace on a cold winter’s night.  _ “Two in one week… quite the surprise…” _

“W-Wait! You saw another human?” She lowered her hand to just below her hip. “Were they about this tall, a-and had a blue-”

_ “Yes…”  _ He looked her over quietly before he took off his coat.  _ “Please wear this… You may freeze…” _

Piper accepted the jacket after watching him warily for a moment, putting on hover her sweater. “Funny… the old lady told me the same thing…”

The fire monster didn’t question her.  _ “Let me take you to my restaurant… You can heal up there…” _

“I-I don’t have much money-”

_ “I do not wish to take your money… You are weak… It would be unkind to make you pay for my hospitality…”  _ He extended his arm out to her for her to take.  _ “You will be safer with me, anyway…. The monsters of the forest do not try to attack me…” _

Piper wrapped her arm around his and let him lead her down the path, a tired grin on her face. “Such a gentleman~,” she teased lightly. “You gonna tell me your name? I’d like to know who’s takin’ me on such a lovely date.”

_ “My name is Grillby…” _

“Hm. I’m Piper.” She watched him as they walked together. Though his sleeves were rolled up, leaving his arms bare, she didn’t get burned by his flames. She felt pleasantly warm, and she found herself snuggling into his heat. Grillby didn’t seem to mind the closeness, though his silence was a bit unreadable.

However, it was a companionable one, and Piper was grateful for it. It allowed her to look out at the forest. It was such a beautiful place now that she didn’t have to worry about monsters attacking her or Jerry pestering her. The forest was quiet save for Grillby’s natural soft crackle. She stopped them for a second to steal these ice cream bar things she found in the snow. They were called Nice Cream, though Grillby didn’t seem to know what that was. She shoved most of them into her weird pocket that swallowed everything before they continued.

After a half an hour of silent companionship and an equally quiet forest, The trees opened up to a town covered in Christmas lights. The town was lively and bright, full of friendly looking monsters of all shapes and sizes. 

_ “Welcome to Snowdin…”  _ Grillby said as he led her through the town. He stopped her at a box near the inn.  _ “Place what you don’t immediately need in here... There are others like it throughout the Underground…” _

“Alright…” She put some of her Nice Cream and her pie into the box. She wanted to save the pie for a rainy day. 

The fire monster took her to a building named after its owner. It looked like an old swanky diner she’d seen to be favored by old men. The sign on its door read that it was closed, so they wouldn’t be bothered by anyone. Grillby pulled out his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, ushering Piper in quickly.  _ “It is best you stay out of sight… The friend of the head of the royal guard lives in town … he'd contact her if he saw you… ” _

“Oh? I bet I can take ‘em.” She sat down at the bar and looked about. The diner had a warm atmosphere and an old jukebox in the corner. The place looked like something out of a movie. “Quite a nice place you got here, Grillbz.” 

_ “Than you… would you like a hamburger or a plate or fries…?” _

“Um… Burger, please. I ain’t had a good meal in weeks.”

He frowned a bit (at least, it seemed like he did), and stepped into the kitchen for a few minutes. He returned with the best looking hamburger Piper had seen in years, with its meaty juices seeping into the bottom bun, and perfectly sliced lettuce and tomatoes. She couldn’t stop the groan she made when he put it in front of her, then dug in like she hadn’t eaten in years.

_ “Why are you looking for the other human…?”  _ Grillby asked as he watched her eat.  _ “You two do not appear to be sibling…  and you are too young to be their mother…” _

Piper sighed softly, putting her burger down. “Yeah… I’m not related to them… but that don’t not make me their family… Frisk is all I got in this world… I promised to come back for ‘em when I was old enough… but I was too late…” She sat up and looked at him. “We grew up together in foster care. I was 14, they were three… We stuck together like glue.” 

_ “What is ‘foster care’?”  _

“It’s this system for kids who don’t got families or can’t live with ‘em. They get placed in other people’s homes and are moved about every few years. Some homes are nice… most I’ve been to aren’t.”

Grillby was silent for a moment.  _ “Why did you leave them?” _

“I grew out of the system. I was gonna adopt Frisk, but I had to be 20 to do it.” She rested her head in her hands. “I let them down…”

A warm hand patting her head brought her out of her sulking. Grillby’s gaze helped calm her down.  _ “You didn’t let them down… You can still catch up to them, but it will be difficult…” _

She nodded seriously. “What do I have to do?”


	4. Chapter 4

#  **Chapter 4**

 

Piper and Grillby peeked out of the diner door. ‘Night’ had fallen on Snowdin, and all the townspeople had gone to their homes. Now was the time to move.

They quickly dashed out of the diner and hid behind a tree. Grillby scanned the area quickly.  _ “That is the Skeleton Brothers’ house… the tall one is the one you have to worry about… “ _

She nodded, glancing at the house. It was bigger than most of the houses in town. “What do I do if we see him?”

_ “Leave it to me…”  _ He pat her shoulder.  _ “Once you get out of Snowdin, I can't go with you… beyond the edge of Snowdin is Waterfall… and I may be extinguished there…” _

She couldn't help but chuckle. “Thanks, Grillby… for everything… “

_ “You are welcome… if you are still alive after all this… come by the diner…”  _ He handed her a napkin with some writing on it.  _ “If you need me… just call… “ _

“Will do.” 

_ “You should go now… Run right past… “ _

Piper nodded and bolted past the house as fast as she could. She had to get past as quickly as possible. She couldn’t get caught by the skeletons. She had to-

“WHOA!!!” 

She slammed into a dark shape coming from the opposite direction, sending both of them tumbling into the snow. Piper rolled off and scrambled off of them, staring with wide eyes. “What the hell? Watch where yer goin’!”

“I-I’m sorry…” She stared at this blue girl in a black tank top and jeans. She had long hair similar to hers, but neater and a bright red. A large, gold eye stared back at her, while the other one was under an eyepatch. The other girl’s scaly lips split into a monstrous grin, and the fins on the side of her head flattened. 

“Another human…! Let’ hope yer as much fun as they were!”

_ “RUN!”  _ Grillby shouted.  _ “She is the captain of the Royal Guard!” _

“Hell no! I’m gonna make her into a plate of fish sticks!” Piper got up and drew her knife. “Fight me, ya slimy bitch!”

The captain snorted, forming a spear out of her magic. “What, with that pathetic thing?” She tossed the spear to her before forming another one. “I’d be nothing if not fair.”

“So fighting a little kid is fair?” Her yellow heart popped out of her chest. “Makes ya sound like a bully. I hate bullies.”

_ “You’re Justice…”  _ Grillby murmured. 

She glanced at him. “What does that mean?”

_ “Your SOUL. Yellow means Justice... It’s the characteristics are most prominent in you…” _

“Whatever!” The Fish woman sneered. “Her SOUL won’t stay that color for long!” She lifted up her hand and clenched her fist. Piper’s soul changed from yellow to green. “Now you can’t escape!” More spears formed around her. “Hope you know how to dodge!”

Piper growled and held up her spear. “Hope you know how to lose, fish stick!”

“That’s Undyne to you, human!” She unleashed volleys of spears in all direction. Piper did her best to block them, but missed one. It sank into her back, and her cry of pain echoed through the night.

_ “Piper!” _

“I’m fine!” she called, stopping him from coming to her aid. “This isn’t yer fight! Ya’ve helped me enough already!” She stood tall and glared at Undyne. “My turn, fish stick.” 

She raised her spear and ran at her, swinging it at her. Undyne blocked it with another spear, but didn’t see the foot swinging around to slam into her side. She gagged as the wind was knocked out of her, but she managed to throw Piper off of her.

Piper caught herself and lunged at her again, feigning a stab and going for a left hook to the monster’s face. Undyne toppled to the snowy ground, grunting as Piper jumped on her and pinned her down.

“Where. Is. Frisk?” she hissed, her eyes narrowed with anger. She kept the spear poised under Undyne’s jaw incase the fish monster tried anything. 

“Y-You know Frisk…?”

“WHERE?! Did you kill them?!”

“No! I love that kid! They should be in Hotland by now!” She pushed Piper off of her chest so she could sit up. “They’re heading to the castle. The barrier that keeps us here is there…”

_ “And they’ll have to go through the king…”  _ Grillby added as he helped the girls up.  _ “Piper, you must hurry… I fear for them… “ _

“Hold it,” Undyne said. “You don’t know the way.”

“I can find my way,” Piper snarled.

“No, you won’t. Waterfall is full of twists and turns. You’ll get lost out there.” She put a webbed hand on the human’s shoulder. “Let me drop off my things with Pap and Sans, get us both healed up, then we go. Okay?”

Piper nodded and sighed. “Yeah… okay…”


	5. Chapter 5

#  **Chapter 5**

 

To say that the Skele-house was… chaotic  _…_ would be an understatement.

The tall one, Papyrus, was very energetic. It was like watching a hyperactive puppy on a sugar rush. It was almost endearing, in an odd way. He switched between fawning over Undyne and “the tall human”, as he called Piper.

The small skeleton was even weirder. He kept looking at Piper weirdly when he wasn’t pestering Grillby about “having him work in his house instead”, with the fire monster giving him patient yet exasperated looks. She found that rather amusing, especially when he shooed Sans away.

“So, you and grillby seem to be getting along.” Sans sat on the couch next to her. “Haven’t heard him talk this much like… ever….”

Piper shrugged. “Ya just gotta make him talk. It’s not hard.”

“I dunno… he barely talks to me, and I’m one of his best customers.”

 _“You don’t pay your bill...”_ Grillby retorted.

“Eh. Whatever.” He drank from a ketchup bottle like it was a bottle of water. Piper was disgusted by the display. “What are you even doing down here?”

“Yes. tall human! Why did you come to the Underground?” Papyrus leaned over the back of the couch. Their positions made Piper feel trapped, and she pulled her knees to her chest.

 _“Her business is none of her concern…”_ Grillby piped up sternly. _“Stop crowding her…”_

“Did she tell _you_ why?” Sans pressed, a not so subtle grin spreading on his face.

_“Yes…”_

“Then why can’t she tell us? I, the Great Papyrus, am a great listener!”

 _“Because she doesn’t know you… you met literally half an hour ago… “_ He crossed his arms. _“I believe she would appreciate it if you two gave her some space… You are practically on top of her…”_

Undyne nodded from her seat. “Yeah, you Nosey Nancies. A girl can have secrets of her own. Chill.”

Papyrus huffed and sat down. “Yes… It _was_ quite rude of us… I apologize, tall human- I mean, Piper.”

Piper nodded. “It's okay… I just don't like a lotta pressure…”

Grillby came to her end of the couch. _“You and Undyne must go… Too much time has already passed…”_

“Couldn't agree more.” She got up and put on her now dry socks and boots. The snow had soaked them badly during the walk, and they'd gotten wet again during the fight. “Hey, fish stick. You ready?”

Undyne smirked and hopped up. “I've been waitin’ on you. Who knew humans heal so slow?”

“Not my fault I'm not like you.” She handed the coat Grillby gave her back to its rightful owner. “Here. I won't be needing this in Waterfall.”

_“You will get cold out there…”_

“I'll survive,” she said. “It's not too far from here. Bein’ a little cold never bothered me.”

Grillby hesitantly nodded and took the coat back. _“Alright… but please… be safe…”_

“Can't make any promises on that. But I promise not to die before coming back to your diner. I owe you for a burger.”

He chuckled softly and shook his head. _“You humans… are always so strange…”_

“We try.”

“Alright, you two!” Undyne slung an arm over Piper’s shoulders and grinned. “Quit yer flirting! It's time to go!”

Piper nodded, a light blush on her cheeks. “Lead the way then, fish stick.”

The Fish monster laughed, heading outside. The skeletons watched curiously, their gazes full of curiosity. They glanced at Grillby, who also watched the girls go, though they could tell that something about this bothered him.

Piper waved goodbye to the boys as she and Undyne got onto the main path. Undyne grabbed her wrist and yanked her along before she could see Grillby give a small wave back.


	6. Chapter 6

#  **Chapter 6**

 

“So, ya live in Waterfall?” Piper asked as she avoided stepping into yet another puddle. She shouldn’t have been surprised that a place named after what happens when H2O goes over a ledge and gravity takes over. But these things were literally  _ everywhere _ .

“Yup!” Undyne walked straight through all of the puddles like they didn’t even exist. “It’s best fer my skin, ya know? And I can breathe thanks to the humidity.” She pointed at her neck, making her gills wiggle. The human beside her couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, technically, I used to live here. I…  _ may  _ have accidentally set my house on fire trying to make spaghetti…”

“... what.”

“Yeah…”

“Ya set yer house… on fire…”

Undyne nodded.

“... in a place called  _ Waterfall… _ ”

“Do you just  _ enjoy  _ my screw ups?”

The human shrugged. “Ya gotta admit, it’s hard to screw up that bad…”

Undyne growled softly in irritation. “And  _ you  _ haven’t screwed up like I have?”

“The worst I’ve done is hit a lamp post with my car.” She shrugged. “You know.  _ Normal  _ mistakes.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me, fish stick.”

Said fish stick was about to raise her fist when Piper’s phone rang. The girls were rather surprised to hear it and just stared at it until Piper had the common sense to pick up and answer. “¿Alo?”

_ [“Piper…?”] _

“Is that yer  _ boyfriend?~” _ Undyne teased.

“Shut up, fish stick!” Piper hissed back.

_ [“Is this a bad time…?”] _

“No! Not at all!” She smiled softly. “What can I do fer ya?”

The girls could hear Grillby gently crackle over the phone speaker.  _ [“I just called to check on you… Have you made it to Waterfall yet?”] _

“Yeah, we have. No surprise why you couldn’t come with.” She glanced at all the puddles around them. “Wouldn’t want ya to be extinguished or whatever.”

_ [“Certainly not…”]  _ he chuckled.  _ [“I will call back later… I need to open my restaurant… Sans is loitering in front of my door and scratching at it…”] _

“Like a cat?” she snickered.

_ [“Exactly like that…”]  _ She could practically hear him smile.  _ [“Stay safe out there…”] _

“Thanks, Grillby. Adios.”  She hung up and shoved her phone back into her pocket. She was starting to get used to the odd disappearing act her things did when she put them away. 

Undyne tilted her head curiously. “What does that mean?”

“Hm? Ya mean adios? That means good bye.”

“Is that a language or just human lingo?”

Piper rolled her eyes. “It’s a language. It’s called Spanish. I grew up speaking it more than I did English. Not many people speak it now, though.”

“Why not?”

“Well, after the humans sent the monsters underground, many of the nations just kinda became one big one. Most people speak English now.” She shrugged. “Any other language is taught through families.”

“Huh… the world has really changed out there, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah. It sucks for a lot of us.”

The fish monster stopped and looked at her. “Whadya mean?”

“Well, not everyone has enough money up to take care of a family. The power systems favor the big dogs who have all the money. Little dogs like me are brushed aside.” She put her hands in her pockets. “I had the bad luck o’ losin’ my parents. Once they were gone, I had no voice in the world. They put me in the foster care system, where kids are chewed up and churned out. Some got lucky and got adopted. I wasn’t those kids. Been through more houses worse than a smoker’s been through cigarettes. That screws up a kid for life.”

“Whoa…” Undyne rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t envy you…”

“Ditto.” She nudged her shoulder, walking ahead of her. “Let’s keep going. I don’t wanna lose any ground between me and Frisk. I gotta get ‘em home.”

The monster ran to catch up before falling into pace beside her. “Why are you so determined about this?”

Piper sighed. “The best and worst years of my life were with Frisk… We protected each other in the foster homes we lived in together… I just wanna give ‘em a happy endin’.”

“But… what’re you gonna do when you get to Asgore? Or someone who can stop you?”

“Keep goin’, I guess… Not much else I can do…”


	7. Chapter 7

#  **Chapter 7**

 

They had to stop halfway through for a break. Piper’s feet were starting to hurt, and Undyne needed to use the bathroom. They'd gone to her neighbor’s house so she didn't have to piss behind a rock. The little ghost Napstablook had invited her in, but Piper said she was fine and stood outside.

The human leaned against the side of the house, carving a stick with her knife. It felt good using it again, even under such tame circumstances. She hummed softly as wood shavings fell to the ground.

“Howdy!” chirped a cheerful voice.

She looked around, but saw no one around. Not even that weird horse-fish guy who kept flexing like nobody's business. 

“Down here, miss!”

She looked down and saw a buttercup with a smiley face. She raised an eyebrow at it, pointing her stick at it. “Ya talked, flower?”

“Yup! I'm Flowey the flower! You must be new to the Underground!”

“Eh. Whatcha want?” She went back to carving. “I got more important stuff to do than chit-chat with plants.”

“You're going the wrong way, you know. This isn't the way to the castle.”

Piper paused and looked at him. “Oh?”

Flowey nodded. “Undyne’s going take you straight to the king, and he's going kill you and take your SOUL.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah! You gotta run! Or get rid of-”

“Cut the crap.”

The flower stopped and looked up at her. “What… ?”

She frowned at him. “Cut the crap, weed-boy. Ya think I'm some naïve idiot who thinks the world is wonderful?”

He flinched back. “I-I… I thought humans were…”

“Were what? Idiots?” She knelt down in front of him, her eyes narrowed. She pointed her knife at his face, keeping it dangerously close. “How many humans have you tried that line on?”

He sneered at her. “You're a smart one… no human really ever saw through that from the get-go…” 

“Hm. That's ‘cuz ya use it on kids, don't ya? Kids like Frisk?”

“I… you know Frisk?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She prodded him with the knife. “Scram, weed-boy. I'm ain't gonna sit here and humor ya. I got places to be.”

Flowey growled. “You’ll regret this, human.”

“I doubt it.” She prodded him again. “I said scram.”

He hissed, ducking into the dirt and out of sight. She waited a few minutes to see if he'd gone before getting back up and continuing where she'd left off.

The front door opened, and Undyne and Napstablook stepped out. “Thanks for letting me use yer bathroom, Blooky!”

_ “No problem… be sure to stop by anytime… I made a new remix…” _

“Aw, neat! I'll come back by.” She looked over at Piper and noticed her frown. “You okay, Piper?”

“Yeah. Lets go.” Piper pushed herself off the side of the house. “it was nice meeting you, Napstablook.”

_ “You seem very nice… take care…” _

She nodded and let Undyne lead the way. The fish monster was still a bit worried about her sudden change in behavior. Once they were away from Naptsablook’s house, she stopped her human friend. “Yo, dude… somethin’s up with ya…”

Piper sighed. “Ya ever hear of a talkin’ flower?”

“What, you mean an Echo Flower?”

“No. This one was yellow, and it actually talks. Like, makes its own sentences and crap.” 

Undyne frowned and shook her head. “No… I haven't heard anything like that… did you see something like that?”

She sighed. “Yeah… I think it's dangerous… it was all cheerful and creepy…”

“How do you know it's evil, then?”

She shrugged. “… call it a hunch.” She started walking again. “We gotta keep going. No time to lose.”

The monster nodded, following after her until she caught up. “We need to head down this way” she said as she gestured towards another tunnel. “Once we get to Hotland, we’ll need to stop by Alphys’s lab.”

“Who’s Alphys?”

“She’s the royal scientist. I think you’d like her. It’s hard not to.”


	8. Chapter 8

#  **Chapter 8**

 

The tunnels began to grow hotter and more humid as they grew closer to Hotland. Piper hated her choice of shirts now, and given up on modesty and had taken off her Mr. Dad-Guy sweater to keep from baking alive.

Her phone rang again, and she answered it quickly. “¿Alo? This better be important. I’m startin’ to bake here.”

_ [“Are you alright…?”] _

“Oh! Grillby! Hi!” Her mood brightened instantly. “I’m fine! We’re just about to reach Hotland.”

_ [“I see… Do you need me to come an-”] _

“No, I’m fine.” She wiped sweat from her forehead. “Crap, it’s hot…”

_ [“Well, it is called Hotland for a reason…”] _

“Oh, hardee-har-har. How’s the diner?”

_ [“Busy as usual… Sans fell asleep at the bar… I’ve had to call his brother to come get him…”] _

Piper couldn’t help but laugh. “Really now?”

_ [“Yes… I don’t know why he does this to me…”] _

“Ah, well.” She looked up when Undyne called to her to catch up. “Gotta go. I’m starting to fall behind.”

_ [“Alright… Piper…?”] _

“Yeah?”

He paused, as if wanting to say something, but instead said,  _ [“... be safe…”] _

“Yeah. Call you later.” She hung up and ran up through the tunnel to catch up to Undyne.

“Was that your boyfriend?” the monster asked.

“In your dreams, fish stick.”

“Aw, c’mon! I totally ship it! The fiery gentleman and the spicy punk!” She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. “It’d be great!”

“Yeah. Sure.” She rolled her eyes. “Are we almost there? I need a towel or something for all this sweat.”

“Oh, it’s just up ahead!” Undyne led her out of the end of the tunnel to a crossroads. Piper looked over the edge on the path and paled at the sight of the lava below. Her attention was immediately pulled from the lava when Undyne suddenly stopped, making her bump into the fish monster. “We’re here!”

“What?” She looked around her and saw a giant metal building that reached through the cavern ceiling. “Alphys lives  _ there _ ?”

“Yeah. She does most of her sciency stuff here.” She knocked on the door. “Alphy! It’s me!”

“D-Door’s open!” came a feeble call from an intercom speaker. “Human can come in too, if she wants…”

Undyne grinned and opened the door. The inside of the building was significantly cooler than it was outside. The place was obviously a lab, though the amounts of clutter were a tad concerning. Piper’s attention was turned to a short figure that only came up to her ribs scuttle over. This monster must’ve been Alphys, since they were wearing a lab coat. They were a hunched over yellow lizard or dinosaur. She wasn’t sure what, but she’d decided that questioning things down here would get her in.

“Alphy! I’ve missed ya!” Undyne scooped up the lizard and hugged her. “I brought a friend. They know Frisk!” 

“R-Really?” Alphys looked at Piper in surprise. 

Piper shrugged. “Yeah, but that’s unimportant. Ya know where they are?”

“O-Oh! Of course!” She wiggled until the fish monster put her down. She waddled to her giant computer and bade the taller girls to follow. “I-I have cameras set up all over the Underground. I should be able to find them with them.” 

Undyne leaned over her shoulder and nuzzled her. “Yer so cute when yer sciencey.”

Alphys giggled and blushed.

Piper rolled her eyes at them and turned her attention to Alphy’s desk just to look at anything else. She was always annoyed with gushy couples. Almost anything would be better then watching them be disgustingly adorable. 

Her eyes fell on the mouse pad. It was a sparkly pink with some sort of design and wording on it. She moved Alphys’s hand to examined the cutesy drawing and colorful Japanese writing.

“Why do ya have a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie mouse pad…? That show is ancient.”

Both of them turned to stare at her with wide eyes. “You… know about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie…?”

“Yes…? Why are ya lookin’ at me like that…” 

“Ya like anime?” Undyne practically tackled the human as she embraced her. “I knew I liked somethin’ about ya!” she practically sobbed, her eye glittering with joy. “Yer just like me!!”

“No, I’m not! Get off, ya fish stick!  ¡ Déjame en paz, que los peces estúpidos!” She kicked the fish monster ff with a growl and got up. “I’m surrounded by weebs! I’m not here to watch any anime with ya! Have ya find Frisk or not!”

Alphys jumped and shook her head. “N-Not yet. They seem to be moving through the Core.”

“What’s that?” 

“It’s this giant m-machine used to convert geothermal energy into power for the whole Underground.” The lizard sighed. “It’s a maze of path ways.”

“What’s beyond the core?”

“New Home. The castle will be there.” 

“And the king guy? Asgore?”

Undyne nodded. “You’d have to get past him to leave here. Think you can handle that?”

“I handled you, didn’t I?” Piper smirked. “Should be easy.” 

She shook her head. “That was a tussle. This’ll be a boss fight. Yer SOUL will be on the line for this.” 

“For real? What’d he do with it? Shoot people?”

“Take down the barrier.” Alphys said. “He needs seven human souls to get it done. What SOUL color do you have?”

“Um… It’s yellow…”

“Th-then it’ll be even harder… each color has d-different abilities. Yellow can shoot blasts, light blue has spinning b-blades of magic, purple uses books and words, blue controls gravity, green heals, orange d-delivers powerful punches, and red… from what I u-understand, red can RESET time… “

Undyne frowned. “Frisk is red…”

“Yes… they may have done this a hundred times by now…” Alphys looked at Piper. “You can’t fight the king alone. You’d only g-get one chance…”

“Wait, what do you mean, ‘they've done this a hundred times?’”

“Well… they reset either willingly, or they die…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There's a chunk of emotional abuse kinda around the middle. It will be labeled.

#  **Chapter 9**

 

“I… I need some air…” Piper murmured quietly, her voice trembling slightly. “I just… I need to go…” She turned towards the door and went out to the lava filled maze outside.

“P-Piper…” Alphys reached for her, but Undyne stopped her with a shake of her head.

“Give her some space,” she whispered as the human went out the door.

Piper paced back and got outside, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to calm down. 

She knew she'd only have one chance to get out with Frisk. She really did. But to hear that Frisk, her little sibling and the light if her life, had probably died dozens, maybe even hundreds of times… oh God, she felt like she'd been torn in two.

She tripped on a rock and fell onto her hands and knees, hissing softly as her palms were scraped against the ground. She rolled into a sitting position and brought her knees to her chest. A whine escaped her throat before it turned into full on tears.

She fumbled with her phone and dialed up Grillby. She needed to talk to someone. Just to hear him crackle would be enough. 

He picked up at the third ring.  _ [“Piper…? Is something wrong…?”] _

“I-I-I guess…?” she whimpered with a sniffle. She was trying hard to fight her tears. “I just… I just need to hear ya talk…”

_ [“Has something happened…?”] _

She nodded, though he couldn't see it. “Frisk…”

_ [“Did something happen to them…?”] _

“M-Maybe… do ya know about the S-SOULS and their abilities…?”

_ [“I believe s _ o… _ though I was always unclear about what red did…”] _

“R-Red RESETS time…”

He paused, only the sound of his crackling and her sniffling heard over the phone.  _ [“Do you need me to come over…?”] _

“Please…” she whimpered, her voice barely a whisper.

_ [“Very well…I will be there shortly… Stay where you are until then…”] _

“Okay…”

_ [“Do you want me to stay on the phone with you…?”] _

“I don't want to distract ya…”

_ [“Very well… stay safe…”] _

“You too… Please hurry…”

_ [“I will…”] _

She listened to the click as he hung up before doing so herself. The rumble of the lava flow beneath her grounded her thoughts before they carried her off somewhere she didn’t want to go right now.  

“Well, if it isn’t the tough girl from the surface,” sneered a certain flower she  _ really _ didn’t want to talk to. She turned and glared over her shoulder at Flowey and his stupid little face. “What happened? Someone bruise your punk ego?”

“None of yer business, ya weed…” 

“Oh, nothing!~ Just to watch you cry!” He grinned at her. “You humans seem to be very good at that sorta thing.” 

“Go away…”

“Fat chance. You’re weak, and you know it.”

“Then how’d I get this far-”

Flowey’s laugh cut her off. “You really think that you could’ve gotten here on your own?! That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard! You’ve never even been in a real battle! What’re you gonna do against someone like Asgore? Shoot him with that water pistol you call an attack?”

“I have my-”

{A/N: Start of Emotional Abuse. Skip if you'd be triggered.}

“Your knife? That’d only give him a paper cut or a bruise!” His face twisted into a evil grin. “Admit it. You’re a weakling. You’ve got no chance of getting out of the Underground alive. You’ll be dust on the ground before you can ever even get the barrier. You’ll die alone and as a nobody. No one will remember you when you’re gone because you’re nothing!”

Piper flinched at his words. “I-I’m not nothing...”

“We both know you don’t believe that. I’ve heard everything you’ve said. I’ve got ears everywhere.” His eyes narrowed. “Underneath that tough exterior is a kid who’s so beaten down, she’s completely empty inside. I bet you lived like a dog for years! Or worse! How much blood is on your hands? How many have you hurt to stay alive on the streets? You’re no better than me! Hell, you’re probably even worse!

“But we both have one thing in common, don’t we? We have to do whatever it takes to live. Because, in this world, it’s kill or be killed!” He cackled madly, and Piper cringed under the weight of his words.

He was right. She had done horrible things in her life. She wasn’t proud of them. “You don’t know me…”

“I know enough. And that’s all I need. Your life has been worthless. Nothing redeemable about it at all. Your death won’t have any effect on the world. If you died now, no one would be there to mourn. No one would know. You should just do it now instead of carrying out such a pitiful existence. Your SOUL could be worth so much more to someone who actually needs it.”

She couldn’t help but glance at the edge.

“Yeah, that’s right. You could just take a few steps, and off you go!” He grinned maliciously. “One SOUL free for the taking!”

_ “I think not.”  _ A blast of fire was shot at the flower, making him hide back into the earth. Out from the tunnel to Waterfall stepped out a raincoat-clad Grillby. He closed his umbrella and took off his raincoat, then went to Piper’s side and knelt down next to her.  _ “Are you alright…? That flower seemed most troublesome…” _

{A/N: End of Emotional Abuse.}

She shook her head, unable to hold back the tears anymore. She threw herself into his arms and sobbed into his neck.

He sighed and rubbed her back gently.  _ “We should get you inside… You need to rest somewhere cool…” _

“Okay…”

He picked her up by her thighs and stood up. He took her back inside Alphys’s lab and set her on the nearest flat surface.

Undyne frowned at Piper’s tear-stained face. “What happened to her?”

_ “Someone who decided it was a good idea to prey upon a distraught woman…”  _ Grillby got a wet washcloth and wiped up Piper’s tears and the dirt on her hands and face.  _ “I managed to scare them off… but I doubt that will be the last of whoever they are…” _

“Was it a yellow flower?”

_ “Why yes… You have encountered it before…?” _

“Piper has. It’s a nasty little weed from what she says…”

_ “Then I should stay with Piper to keep it away…”  _ He gently held her hand.  _ “I won’t let any harm come to her…” _

Piper smiled and blushed lightly, squeezing his hand lightly. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but… she was happy to have him with her again… 


	10. Chapter 10

#  **Chapter 10**

 

_“You need to rest…”_

“No, I don't.” Piper glared at Grillby as he wrapped a blanket around her. Alphys had let him use her pillows to make her couch more suitable to sleep on. Most of them were weird body pillows with anime characters on them. “Grillby, I'm fine.”

 _“When was the last time you slept…?”_ He sat in a chair next to the couch.

“I don't know? A day ago? Maybe two?”

 _“Then you certainly need it…”_ He gently pushed her down onto the couch. She didn't fight him, but she kept glaring anyway. _“You've had a rough day… You are an incredibly strong person, and I admire that… but even the strongest need rest…”_

She huffed at him, looking away.

_“… this is about what the flower said to you, isn't it…?”_

“Grillby…”

_“What did it say to you…?”_

“It ain’t important.” She rolled over to face away from him.

_“Piper, please… what did it tell you…?”_

She sighed softly and pulled the blanket over her head. “He… he called me worthless… talked about things I’ve done to live… he said that no one would miss me if I died, and they wouldn’t care..”

He gently stroked her hair. _“You know that’s not true… Your friends would care…”_

“What friends?”

_“Well, Undyne would… and Dr. Alphys seems to consider you one… The skeleton brothers seem to think highly of you… I certainly know that I would miss you…”_

Piper rolled over and looked up at him with wide eyes. “You would…?”

 _“Very much…”_ He gently cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her cheek bone.

“You consider me yer friend…?”

 _“Well, it isn’t every day I walk through Waterfall because someone called me…”_ He smiled softly, his fire brightening a bit. _“I care deeply about you… I don’t want anything bad to happen to you…”_

She blushed brightly at his words and the intimate contact between them. If Grillby noticed, he didn’t mention it.

_“Please rest… Dr. Alphys and Undyne will find Frisk while you rest…”_

“Will ya stay?”

_“I will stay by your side until you wish me to go… Just rest…”_

She nodded and settled down. “Will ya wake me up when they find ‘em?”

_“Of course…”_

She smiled and yawned. It wasn’t long until her exhaustion overcame her and she fell asleep.

Grillby smiled softly at the sight and removed his hand. He got up and left Piper so she could sleep in peace.

* * *

 

He went to Alphys’s computer and leaned over the little lizard at work. _“Any sign of them…?”_

“N-Not yet. I’m close, though. They haven’t g-gotten to New Home yet.”

“Maybe they’re trying to get something?” Undyne suggested.

“Maybe… They c-could be trying to heal up.”

Grillby frowned. _“Who did they fight prior to this…?”_

“M-Mettaton. You ever see his show?”

_“Occasionally… How did the fight go…?”_

Undyne snorted. “Flashy and over dramatic, but with more fighting. Papyrus live-streamed it on UnderNet.”

Alphys couldn’t help but chuckle. “I saw that…”

 _“Wait!”_ Grillby grabbed the mouse and clicked on one of the Core cameras. They saw a fleeting image of a child with a blue and purple sweater and short brown hair. _“There they are…”_

“Alphy, do ya got their number?” Undyne asked. “We could call them and tell them to come to yer lab!”

_“That is a very good idea…”_

Alphys nodded and pulled out her phone. She dialed up the human child while the taller monsters followed Frisk on the cameras. The child stopped and answered their phone.

“H-Hello? Frisk?” Alphys also watched the screen. “I-I need you to c-come to my lab for a bit. I-I’ve got something important to tell you that can’t b-be said over the phone.”

Grillby watched the child nod and say something, but their voice was so quiet that the camera didn’t pick it up. They hung up and immediately started heading in the opposite direction.

_“Brilliant, Dr. Alphys… It won’t be long until they arrive…”_

“How is she, anyway?” Undyne asked.

_“Better, though still a bit shaken… These last few days haven’t been kind to her.”_

The girls nodded sadly. “She really needs a break from all this…” Alphys murmured.

“Yeah… but… what will you do if she leaves and the barrier stays the same?” Undyne and Alphys looked at him sadly. They both knew this could be an option.

He just sighed softly. _“I don’t know… but I can’t stop her from leaving… She and Frisk need to go home and lead normal, stable lives… Neither really belongs down here…”_

“Would you want her to stay?”

_“Do you really have to ask…?”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change in POV. Just a heads up.

#  **Chapter 11**

In all the times they’d gone through the RESETS, this was the only one that varied. 

Alphys had never called at that moment before. Something was off with this timeline, and Frisk just couldn’t figure out what. 

They’d gone all over the possible reasons Alphys would call them about anything as they walked towards the lab. It wasn’t Anime Night with Undyne. Mettaton had gotten back home to Blooky without a hitch. 

Was it something… to do with the surface?

Frisk shook their head. It couldn’t be that. Who on earth would’ve gone after them? No one on the surface cared. It’s why they were here in the first place.

Well… someone did care… but she didn’t know…

They sighed softly. They missed her so much. It’d been two years since she’d been kicked out, and Frisk’s time in that dreadful house only got worse.

The lab was just around the corner. Alphys would clear things up real soon.

They knocked on the door, and Undyne answered with that usual grin of hers. They loved that grin. That meant there was no trouble.

“Hey, kiddo! Come on in!” She held open the door as Frisk walked in. Not much appeared different save for…

“Grillby?”

The fire monster nodded in greeting.  _ “Hello…” _

“What are you doing here?”

_ “A mutual friend of ours has been looking for you… I have been assisting…” _

“... Sans is looking for me?”

He snorted.  _ “No… She’s upstairs on the couch… She’s had a bad time…” _

THey couldn’t help but shudder at the words before heading upstairs. Could it be Muffet? No, the spider had her bake sales.

Toriel? Nope. The ruins were locked.

They stopped cold when they got to the top of the stairs. It couldn’t possibly be…

But it was…

She was here...


	12. Chapter 12

#  **Chapter 12**

 

Piper awoke to a tiny hand smacking her in the face. She immediately bolted upright and looked around for any attackers.

“Piper…?”

She looked down and her jaw dropped. There, in front of her, was the one thing made her life feel like it was worth living. 

“Frisk…?” She hesitantly cupped their cheek. “Yer here…”

They nodded and smiled, a few tears threatening to fall. “I thought you were never coming for me…!”

“Of course I was! I had to get everythin’ ready for ya first…” She pulled the child into a tight hug. “I thought about ya every day… I missed ya so much…”

“I missed you too…” Frisk looked up at her. “What are you doing here? How'd you even get here?”

“Yer foster parents told me that ya ran away to Mt. Ebbot. I got scared and went up- then down- after ya.”

“Did you meet Toriel?”

“Yeah. The old lady’s nice, though a tad bit overprotective, ya know?”

Frisk nodded in agreement. 

_ “Ahem…” _ They turned to look at Grillby, who had decided to join them upstairs.  _ “As much as I'd love to let you continue catching up, you both need rest…” _

Piper nodded, pulling Frisk onto the couch. It felt good to be so close to them again. Once they got comfy, they started to doze off together.

Grillby made to leave, but Piper called him back.  _ “Yes, Piper…?” _

“Can you stay?”

_ “Of course.”  _ He sat down next to the couch and stroked her hair.  _ “Sleep… you need it…” _

“I will.” She nuzzled his hand before getting ready to sleep.

_ “… Piper?” _

“Yeah?”

_ “What do you plan to do after you beat the king…?” _

She frowned and looked at him. “Whadya mean?”

_ “Well… what's going to happen after you and Frisk defeat him…? Will you take the barrier down…?” _

“I guess so… it wouldn't be fair if we left without any of ya. You guys deserve to be up there…” She sat up a bit to look at him better. “What brought all this on?”

_ “I…”  _ He looked down at his lap.  _ “I guess I don't want you to forget about me…” _

“How could I? You've helped me more than anyone else.” She smiled at him, reaching over and holding his hand. 

He smiled back.  _ “Perhaps, when the barrier is down… would you…” _

“Yeah?”

_ “Would you… like to go on a… a date, sometime…?” _

Piper blushed brightly. “Really?”

_ “I-It can be however you want… just as friends or…” _

“As something more?”

Grillby blushed and nodded.  _ “I-I suppose… it'd be just to get to know each other more…” _

She chuckled softly, bringing him out of his babbling. “I'd love to…”

_ “Really…?” _

“Yup. I'd be happy to get to know ya better.” She kissed the palm of his hand. The way he flared up with a blush made her laugh softly. “Good night, Grillby.”

_ “G-Good night…” _

She lay back down and fell asleep, unaware of the nine year old listening to them. Frisk pondered Over the two quietly before falling asleep too. 


	13. Chapter 13

#  Chapter 13

 

Piper found it very odd how Frisk kept staring at Grillby so intently over breakfast after they got up the next morning. They looked so accusatory, even while they ate the pancakes he made. It was really disconcerting. Even Undyne and Alphys were weirded out by it.

_ “Can I help you with something…?”  _ Grillby asked. 

They glared at him as they ate a bite of pancakes, chewing thoroughly and slowly. “What are your intentions with Piper?”

Everyone stopped eating and looked at them oddly.

_ “Ex… excuse me…?” _

“You heard me. What are your intentions with my Piper?” They took another bite.

_ “...your Piper?” _

“Yes. My Piper.”

_ “...Are you… trying to grill me…?” _

“Answer my question. What are your intentions?”

Grillby stared at the child as Undyne and Alphys giggled. The fish monster took a few pictures and started to post play-by-play updates of the situation. 

_ “I…”  _ He glanced at Piper, who shrugged.  _ “I wish to go on a date with her when the barrier is down…” _

“A friend date or a date date?”

_ “Whichever she chooses… I wouldn't make her go on the latter if she didn’t want to…” _

“Hm.” They took another bite. “What if we can't get the barrier down?”

He frowned.  _ “What do you mean…?” _

“If we can't get the barrier down, what will you do?” Frisk pointed their fork at him as they spoke. “Would you make her stay down here?”

_ “I'm honestly a bit offended that you would think that…” _

“Would you want her to?”

Grillby paused.  _ “...yes, I would want her to…” _

“But you wouldn’t stop her from going.”

_ “Never… if she wants to live on the surface, who am I to stop her…?” _

Piper grabbed Frisk and covered their mouth before they could ask anything else. The blush on her cheeks was more than obvious. “Okay, knock it off. This is breakfast, not a show down.”

“Aww, c’mon!” Undyne whined from her spot at the table. “I'm getting all these new followers for recordin’ this!”

She frowned at her. 

“Fiiiiine…” She added a new post and put her phone down.

Piper nodded in approval and let Frisk go. “And what was that about?”

The child huffed. “He's gonna take you from me.”

“Aya…” she groaned, running her fingers through her hair. “…será la muerte de mí…”

“You know I don't speak Spanish.”

“Like I care right now.” Piper frowned at Frisk in exasperation. “He ain't takin’ me from you. And you ain't keepin’ me from him.”

“But-”

“No buts. There's enough o’ me to go around. Ya don’t gotta hog me all to yerself. Understood?”

The sighed and nodded. 

“Good. Now eat yer breakfast before I do.”

“Yes, Piper…”

* * *

 

Once everything had calmed down and everyone had eaten, they tried to come up with a plan of action. 

“Frisk and I can lead the two of you through Hotland,” Undyne said as she leaned back in her chair. “Then, you three find your way to the king. I can't fight him. He's like my dad or whatever. I couldn't do that to him.”

Grillby nodded.  _ “We understand… it's nice that you are helping us anyway…” _

“We wouldn't ask ya to fight him,” Piper added. “Frisk, have ya made it to New Home?”

“Yeah,” they said softly. “I can lead us through. Asgore will be tough, though…”

She smiled at the child. “Leave him to me and Grillby. Ya know, if reason don't work.”

_ “We're not going to kill him, are we…?” _

“Course not. Just beat him ‘til he let's us help take down the barrier.” She grinned and flexed her arms to show off her muscles. “With these guns, it won’t be too hard.”

The fire monster hid his blush by adjusting his glasses.  _ “I see… and  just how will your ‘guns’ help…?" _

“I could punch him or challenge him to an arm wrestling contest.” 

_ “You just want to avoid a boss fight, don’t you…?” _

“...yeah…”

He pat her shoulder. _ “It’s understandable… You haven’t been in one before…” _

Frisk held her hand. “I can show you what to do. I’ve been in a few.”

Piper stared at them with a raised eyebrow. “... a few?”

“Yeah. It’s not to hard as long as you know how to dodge.” They smiled at them reassuringly. “If we fail, I’ll just RESET to a certain point until we succeed.”

“Alright, I guess…” She sighed. “I just wanna limit the times we gotta go around, ya know? Anyone know anything that can get him to stop?”

Undyne thought it over. “Anything that’ll remind him of his wife, I suppose… She left him when he issued the decree to take human SOULS to break the barrier.”

“... is she a goat lady who likes to bake?”

“Uh… y-yeah, I think so…”

Piper grinned. “She made me some pie a while back. I got it in one of those save boxes.” 

Frisk nodded. “That might work. Asgore might not fight us if he knows she’s alive.”

_ “Then we should leave soon… I trust that Dr. Alphys will make sure the path ahead is safe…” _

Alphys nodded sheepishly. “O-Of course, Mr. Grillby.”

“We’ll head out in a few hours,” Piper stated. “Everyone get ready. We need this to go as smoothly as possible.”


	14. Chapter 14

#  **Chapter 14**

 

Piper slipped her now clean ‘Mr. Dad-Guy’ shirt back on as she and Frisk got ready to go to New Home. Grillby had called a friend of his to purchase some wares off of her, leaving the humans alone upstairs. 

“Ya got everythin’ we may need?” she asked. She’d let Frisk pack a backpack for things they’d need along the way. 

They nodded. “We’ve got water bottles, a map of the vents, some fans and tons of food. We can carry the rest of the food in our inventory.”

“Is that the weird pocket thing that makes yer stuff disappear?”

“Yeah… Did anybody tell you about this?”

She shook her head. “I had to learn about all of this on my own. It sucked, especially when monsters just jumped out at me from nowhere. I only ever learned what the heart thing is called when Grillby told me.”

“Hm.” They nodded a bit, but didn’t seem too interested in hearing about a certain fire monster they both knew. “What do you even see in him?”

Piper raised an eyebrow and turned to look at them. “Excuse me?”

“Well, he’s so quiet. And he doesn’t have a face.”

“I happen to like how quiet he is, and he can make one when he wants to.”

“He’s awkward and clueless.”

“So what?” She put a hand on her hip and frowned at the child. “What’s gotten into ya? You’ve never been like this with others.”

“Because he’s different. He can take you away from me!”

“Why would he ever do that?” She knelt in front of Frisk. “Ya know he’s nice. He cares a lot about us. Not just me. BOTH of us.”

They looked down at their feet. “I just… don’t wanna share you yet…” they mumbled in defeat. “I just got you back…”

She sighed and hugged them softly. “Frisk… I’d never replace ya for anythin’... If ya didn’t mean anythin’ to me, then I wouldn’t have gone through hell to get ya back, would I?”

“No…”

“Then why would I replace ya with someone else?”

They shrugged. “Sorry…”

“It’s alright, mi bebé.” She kissed their forehead. “C’mon. We should go downstairs. I think Grillby’s almost done.”

Frisk nodded and let Piper stand back up. They pouted when she grabbed the bag. “I can carry that.”

“I know you can, but it's gonna be a long walk, and the bag is kinda heavy.” She held their hand as they went downstairs. “I don't want ya to get tired before the real excitement begins.”

They huffed. “Fine…”

When they reached the main floor, Grillby was chatting with was a spider monster over tea. She had a basket of pastries, all of which spider themed, and giggled during one of his stories about his customers. She was a very cute monster, and the pair got along quite well.

Piper couldn’t stop the bubbling sea of jealous rage from rising in her gut, even if she wanted to. 

The spider monster turned and smiled at the humans. “Ahuhuhuhuhu~! It’s the little human who bought donuts in the ruins! And the big human my spiders and Mr. Grillby told me about~” 

“Hi, Muffet,” waved Frisk. Of course her name was Muffet. 

“Mr. Grillby tells me that you three are going to break down the barrier.” She lifted up the basket. “That sounds awfully dangerous. He bought almost all of my donuts for your journey.”

“Thanks…” Piper sat next to Grillby and leaned against him possessively, practically all over him like a cat. She didn’t really care. “We should get goin’ soon. Right, Grillby?”

_ “Y-Yes…”  _ He blushed brightly.  _ “We should…” _

Muffet giggled again and got up. “Ah, well. It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Grillby. Your girlfriend seems very nice~!”

_ “W-We… She… I…” _

“Ta-ta~!” The spider left them with a spring in her step and a giggle on her lips. Piper was happy to see her go. She calmed down when Muffet was out the door.

Grillby looked at Alphys, who was watching the whole thing from her computer chair, with a furrowed brow.  _ “What was that…?” _

“A human woman’s jealousy,” they said with a shrug. “Human’s are very territorial. They don’t like it when people get near what’s theirs.”

_ “O-Oh…” _


	15. Chapter 15

#  **Chapter 15**

  
  


The four set out into Hotland soon after Muffet’s departure. Frisk and Undyne couldn’t stop giggling about what had happened with the spider monster and Piper, and said human ignored them in favor of walking with Grillby. She was still a little peeved about the whole thing. 

Grillby just walked arm-in-arm with the human, his attention mostly focused on her. They only ever separated to go through puzzles. Frisk and Undyne tried to listen to what he said to her, but he was so quiet that neither could hear. But, whatever he said, it certainly made her happy. Perhaps he just wasn’t talking. 

“Jeez, they've got it bad…” Undyne murmured, rubbing the back of her head. “It's like those slice of life animes Alphy likes so much.”

“Yeah,” Frisk nodded. “It’s disgusting.”

“We can hear you,” Piper called from the back. 

“We know~” the fish monster grinned. “That’s why we’re making fun of ya!”

She glared at them and huffed. 

Their trip through Hotland was quick. They didn’t encounter many monsters wanting a fight. 

The Core wasn’t much better. The constant metallic banging made the humans uneasy. Even though Frisk had gone through this area a dozen times, it was no less unnerving. Piper had to carry them to make both of them feel better, but even that didn’t help much.

_ “We should hurry…”  _ Grillby told Undyne quietly. The fish monster nodded in agreement before they gently herded the humans through the tunnels. They made their way quickly to the elevator to New Home. Undyne chattered the whole way, and it was a nice distraction.

Undyne stayed behind as Grillby got the humans into the elevator. “This is my stop, guys. Hope you do well.”

Grillby nodded in understanding.  _ “We understand…” _

“Stay safe out there,” Piper said softly, stroking Frisk’s hair. 

“This is me yer talkin’ to!” She grinned. “You guys call me when the barrier’s down, okay?”

“Will do.” 

The fish monster gave them a thumb’s up and sent them on up.

Piper leaned against Grillby as the elevator rose up. They stood in tense silence for several minutes. “I’m scared…”

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He rest his chin on top of her head as she snuggled into him.  _ “I’ll be with both of you the whole time… I won’t let anything happen to you…” _

She nodded and stroked Frisk’s hair. Frisk looked up at them and snuggled into Piper. None of them were excited for what lay ahead. 


	16. Chapter 16

#  **Chapter 16**

 

The elevator door opened. Outside was a gray, lonely city. There were probably monsters here, but all was silent. 

“This is New Home…?” Piper asked Frisk.

They nodded. “This is it…”

“Does he live here with anyone…? It’s so quiet…”

_ “From what I’ve heard, no…”  _ Grillby kept a hand on her back as they walked.  _ “People have slowly left after the queen left him…” _

She sighed and fixed Frisk so that she had a better hold on them. “Why’d she leave…?”

_ “They had adopted the first human to fall down here… They died of illness, and the prince accidentally absorbed their SOUL… he was fatally injured by humans after trying to take the child to their village... “  _ He paused in his story and led her around to avoid a rock. _ “After their deaths, the King declared war… the queen was disgusted by his actions and left him…”  _

She stared at the surrounding buildings in disbelief. “¿Cuán sucio este pobrecito se puede...?”

_ “Hm…?” _

“This Asgore guy is messed up in the head right now.”

_ “What do you mean…?” _

“This guy got left by his wife after the traumatizin’ deaths of his children and makin’ such a decree in his rage and grief, and has stewed in his own guilt and crap for years. That guy’s gotta have some kinda PTSD or whatever.” She put Frisk down. “Lead on, kiddo.”

They nodded, “It shouldn’t be too far away. We just gotta go through the hallway up ahead.” 

“Alright.” She held Grillby’s hand with her free one so that they stayed together. They didn’t want to get separated so close to the end of their journey. Frisk led them onwards through the drab and silent city. The trio couldn’t help but feel like there were unseen eyes watching them constantly.

_ “If that flower shows up again…”  _ Grillby murmured.

“Flower…?” Frisk turned and looked back at them. “Was it-”

“Yellow, evil, and a total douche canoe?” Piper asked. “Yeah. Same weed.”

_ “He’s been messing with your sister as well… I managed to stop him before he did something absolutely horrible…” _

“He's been after my SOUL since the beginning,” they said with a frown. “What a jerk.”

_ “Not my choice of words, but here here…”  _

“There's a hall up a head,” Frisk informed them. “Just through that, and we'll get to the throne room.”

The trio went through a side door and came upon a brightly lit, yet crumbling hallway. It was magnificent, once upon a time, but now it was falling into disrepair. 

Soft footsteps were heard ahead. When they saw who it was walking towards them, Piper and Grillby were surprised. 

“Sans…?”


	17. Chapter 17

#  **Chapter 17**

 

“Hey, guys,” waved the short skeleton as he walked up to them. “Fancy meetin’ all of you here.”

“What are ya even doin’ here?” Piper asked. “Yer s’posed to be in Snowdin.”

_ “How did you even get here…? Snowdin is miles away…” _

Sans just shrugged. “I know a shortcut, is all. You guys gonna break the barrier? Pap’s gonna lose it when when he finds out.” He put his hands in his pockets. “Hope you do well.” We’re all rootin’ for you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. The whole town believes in you.” He took a step to the side. “King Fluffybuns is through there. Go easy on him, would ya?”

Grillby nodded.  _ “Will do…” _

“No one really wants to fight…” Frisk said. They seemed to be the only one who wasn’t weirded out by Sans’s sudden appearance. “We just want to help everyone.”

Sans’s smile grew a bit bigger. “Good luck. You’re gonna need it.” He walked past them and out of the hall. They didn’t hear his footsteps after he went through.

Grillby held both Frisk and Piper’s hands.  _ “This is it… we can’t back out now…” _

The humans nodded. Piper looked at him and smiled. “Whatever happens… I just want ya to know that I’m glad I had the chance to meet you…” She turned her gaze down to Frisk. “I love you no matter what...…”

_ “Likewise, Piper…” _

She looked down at Frisk. “I love ya so much… if things get bad, I want ya to run.”

“What!? But, we're a team! We do this together!”

“I know… but I want you to be safe. Please promise me that you'll run if I tell you.”

“But-”

“Promise.”

Frisk stared at them with a conflicted look. After a moment, they hesitantly nodded. “Okay…”

She smiled and took a deep breath, straightening her back so that she stood tall. “Let's go.”

The sound of their shoes on the broken tile floor echoed through the hall. Were it not for that, the  silence would almost be deafening. However, it did little to help with the tension building up between the three as they neared the door to the throne room. Up the stairs, down another hall. It all felt like weights adding onto their backs. But, on they walked. 

When barely a foot stood between them and the door, they looked between each other and pushed the door open together. 

On the other side was a field of floors just the ones that Piper first woke up in. They grew over everything, and vines covered the crumbling columns and walls. A throne sat at the center of the room, untouched by greenery.  Light rained down from holes in the ceiling. Out of everything she’d seen, this felt to be the most magical.

However, the sentiment didn’t last long. In front of the throne knelt a hulking figure, humming quietly as they tended to the plants. A cape of purple cascaded down their back from golden shoulder pads. Long white horns stuck out and curled from a mane of thick, blond hair.

“Oh… Is someone there?” called a rich voice from the figure. They stood up and turned to face them. He had goat like features like Toriel, though his face was covered by a beard. Kind but worn brown eyes fell on them and widened in surprise. “Oh my… I… no human ever made it this far…”

Grillby and Frisk instinctively looked away from his face, but Piper looked directly at him; her green eyes piercing his brown ones. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, but the king before her averted his gaze.

She let go of Grillby’s hand and stepped towards Asgore. The fire monster grabbed her wrist and gave her a questioning look. She smiled at him reassuringly, and pulled her wrist free before continuing. She reached into her backpack for something.

“W-What are you doing…?” Asgore took a step back, confusion barely masking the fear on his face.

He got his answer when Piper got less than a yard from him.  She didn’t pull a weapon on him, nor raised a fist or hand to him in aggression. She gave him a calm smile and held his gaze with one of knowing and understanding, and held out a certain Tupperware box full of pie.

“I know what you’re goin’ through,” she said softly. “I know what you've done. You don’t want to fight, do ya?”

“I… I have to…”

“No, you don’t. Let’s just sit down and eat some pie. Been savin’ it for a special occasion, and now may as well be one.”

He looked her over to see if she was trying to trick him, but his eyes fell on her shirt. “That’s…”

She nodded. “I got it from a lady when I came down here. She made the pie, too.” She stepped a little closer and put the box in his hands. “Wanna share?”

Asgore held the box gingerly in his paws as he looked it over, then nodded. “I… I’ll go put on the kettle…


	18. Chapter 18

#  **Chapter 18**

 

The four sat in the flowers and ate some of the food they’d packed over the king’s tea. Frisk and Grillby were rather surprised about this sudden change in plan, as was the king himself. He wasn’t too sure how to deal with Piper, but he just took her in stride.

“So… you won’t fight me…?” Asgore asked her as he ate her pie. “And why does Tori’s pie taste different.”

“It doesn’t have cinnamon ‘cuz I’m allergic, and no.”

“Why not…?”

She sipped her tea. “It wouldn’t be fair.”

“You outnumber me, if that’s what you are worried about-”

“No, it wouldn’t be fair. You shouldn’t have to do this. Yer not well.”

He frowned. “But I am perfectly healthy…”

She tapped her temple. “Up here. Ya’ve been through a lot. More than any should. Crap like that takes its’ toll. I should know.”

“You aren’t well either…?”

“Nope.” She pat his shoulder. “I wouldn’t be here now if Grillby hadn’t helped me through it. He’s very kind.”

“I see…” He glanced at the fire demon across from him, who was blushing a bit from her compliment. “What are your plans after this? This tea party is nice, but this can’t be your whole plan.”

She put her teacup down on her knee. “I wanna use the six SOULS ya got to open the barrier. Either Frisk or I can do it. Ya don’t need a dead human t do the job.”

“Why should I entrust them to you?”

_ “Sire…?’  _ Grillby gave a short bow as Asgore’s attention turned to him.  _ “Piper and Frisk are kind people… They want to help us…” _

“And you believe them?”

He nodded.  _ “I trust them with my life, sire… I believe we can trust them with our freedom…, however, we should hurry before a more nefarious character comes along…” _

“What do you mean?”

“This frickin’ murderous weed. It wants the SOUL of a human,” Piper said. “It’d do anythin’ to get them. It’s manipulative and evil.”

Frisk nodded. “An evil buttercup.”

Asgore frowned. “Evil flowers…?”

_ “I have seen it for myself, sire… Even Undyne knows about it….” _

“Undyne knows? What about Dr. Alphys?”

_ “We believe so, sire…”  _

“Then there certainly is no time to lose.” He got to his feet. “We should make sure they are safe, then act quickly.”

The trio nodded and stood up, allowing the king to lead them to the six SOULS.


	19. Chapter 19

#  **Chapter 19**

 

Keeping up with a speeding Asgore was certainly something Piper would consider an achievement. For a big guy in heavy armor, he sure can move fast. She had to carry Frisk under her arm like a duffel bag so that they wouldn’t be left behind. Grillby almost did the same for her, but they didn’t have time.

“The SOULS are is thick glass containers,” Asgore informed them. “It should prove a challenge to get into one of them, let alone all six.”

“Wouldn’t put it past the flower to know how to open it!” Piper growled. “It'll find a way in.”

“Flowey’s smart,” Frisk added. “Too smart.”

_ “He also seems to be a narcissist…”  _ Grillby added.  _ “He doesn't notice a lot of things when he thinks he's about to win…” _

The king nodded. “Then we can use it against him. The chamber is a few doors down this hall.” He turned quickly, almost too quickly for Grillby and Piper. The pair ran into each other and had to run to catch up again. It wasn't much of a run, since Asgore stopped at a metal door with a pass code. They ran into him one after the other, though he probably didn’t feel it.

He entered the code and let the thick door slide open. On several large, stone pedestals sat the SOULS Asgore had collected over the decades. Bravery, Patience, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, and…

Justice…

Piper couldn’t help but shudder at the sight of it.. Grillby noticed and gently rubbed her back after she set Frisk down. 

“They’re all here,” sighed Asgore. He turned to look back at the three. “Now, what was this about evil buttercups?”

_ “The flower exists, sire…”  _ Grillby defended.  _ “I have seen it myself…” _

“Oh, I believe you… “ He ran a hand through his thick mane. “I know of this flower…” 

“You do?” Frisk asked.

He nodded, reaching around and pressing a button that closed the door. It sealed with a mighty clang. “I don’t know where he came from… he just showed up in my garden some years ago…” He sighed. “I remember it like it was yesterday… He popped up in my garden, calling out to me…He had been my first friend in a long time… I was so happy…”

Piper frowned, but said nothing.

“He stayed with me for sometime, and I tried to make him feel better. Now that I look back on it, I don’t think he was ever really happy. He asked about Toriel one day, and I told him that she’d left. He left not long after that.”

_ “Perhaps he was trying to manipulate you…” _

“I don’t think so… but he wasn’t himself…” 

A voice echoed down the hall outside. It was a child’s cry, but they all knew that the source was no child. 

“He’s here.” 

“What do we do?” Frisk asked.

Piper sighed. “I got a plan…”


	20. Chapter 20

#  Chapter 20

 

“AAAAASSGGOOOOORE!!” 

The king flinched at the shout, following the sound through the halls. If Piper’s plan worked, then they may all get out of this in one piece. The young human woman was very smart for her age. If she’d been a monster back when he was younger, he would’ve made her a general or something. She reminded him of Undyne, with her spunky attitude and natural leadership qualities. 

The sight of the constantly yelling buttercup in his garden pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He had to talk to the floral demon.

“Ah, you’ve returned!” he said cheerfully. “What brings you here?”

“Asgore! There are humans in the Underground! They’re evil!”

He did his best to feign surprise. ‘What…?”

“Yes! They’ve both killed many monsters! And the big one, she even kills other humans! They’re coming here, and they’re going to kill you!”

He gasped and took a step back. “N-no…”

“Yes! The big one even killed Toriel! I tried to stop them, but I couldn’t!” Flowey’s face twisted in grief and fear. “You gotta fight them!”

“I… I see….” He ran a hand through his mane. 

Th flower stared at him incredulously. “Did I stutter? The humans killed your wife! And you’re going to just stand their and not avenge her?!”

“N-No! I will! Who else is alive?”

This seemed to catch the flower of guard. Flowey hadn’t expected him to ask that. “Uh… S-Snowdin is e-empty…”

“Are they hiding, or dead?” Asgore inwardly smirked. This would stall him. He just hoped it was enough.

* * *

 

Piper, Grillby, and Frisk carried the SOULS towards the barrier. They only had a few minutes to get the barrier down. Flowey was crafty. He’d see through the ruse. 

Grillby set KIndness, Justice, and Bravery down on the ground.  _ “You two ready…?” _

Frisk set Patience down and nodded. “Ready!”

_ “Piper?” _

She gave him a thumbs up after putting Integrity and Perseverance down. “Ready. Frisk, stand at the center of the line.”

The child did as told. “What now?”

“Now, we open the containers. Grillby, try not to absorb any of them.”

_ “Got it…”  _ He carefully started to open the container on Justice.  _ “What will we do if Asgore can’t hold Flowey back long enough…?” _

“We’ll fight him. No matter what, he can’t get these.”

* * *

 

“... And did the humans wipe out the whole of Hotland?” Asgore asked.

“YES!!!” the flower screeched. “They emptied Hotland, Waterfall, AND Snowdin!”

“What about the ruins?”

“GggggggrRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGH!!!” Flowey tore up the surrounding buttercups in his rage. “How can you be so stupid?! They’re coming here-!” He turned and stared at Asgore, fury and realization on his face. “Unless they’re already here…” 

“W-What? Of course not-”

“THEY ARE!!” He sneered. “Of COURSE you’d be helping them! You’re such a sap!” His face twisted in his anger. “Stay out of my way, old man! I’ve got something to take care of!” The flower disappeared underground within the blink of an eye.

“Oh no…” He turned back towards the hall he came from and let loose a roar like the thunder above the mountain. That was his signal that he’d fail. He just hoped the trio heard before Flowey got there.

* * *

 

Grillby froze when he heard the echo of Asgore’s roar.  _ “The king has failed…” _

“We don’t have time to start the ritual!” Piper growled. She pushed the containers together. “Defend the SOULS!”

Frisk and Grillby nodded and stood around the containers defensively. The fire monster removed his gloves and flared up intimidatingly. Frisk pulled out a stick, holding it like a sword. Piper had pulled out her knife.

Flowey popped quickly, a menacing grin on his face. “Thought you could fool me, huh?”

“Hey, it worked for a bit.” Piper smirked. “Not our fault ya were stupid enough to fall for it.”

He snarled. The ground shuddered for a moment, and monstrous vines burst from the ground and grabbed the containers. “I’ll be taking those!”

_ “NO!!”  _ Grillby jumped up grabbed three of the containers. With a strong yank, he pulled them free and tumbled to the floor with them. Justice, Bravery, and Integrity fell out of the containers and touched the fire monster’s chest, filling the room with a bright light.

“GRILLBY!!!” Piper and FRisk screamed, their eyes wide in shock. 


	21. Chapter 21

#  **Chapter 21**

 

Grillby landed on the ground with a thud, and the light slowly faded around him. The humans rushed to help him up, but were stopped by the sheer awe of the image of the monster in front of them.

He’d taken on a more demonic form, with horns made of volcanic rock and fire. His body was covered in a similar rock that formed a natural armor. His left had long stone talons, while the right hand was encased in a lance-like casing. The only article of clothing that remailed was his apron, which had become a sort of tattered kilt or skirt. A long, thin tail with a stone tip swayed as he got to his feet. The Integrity SOUL floated above his his chest, while Justice and Bravery were on his right and left. They had the white of a monster soul at their center.

Piper blushed brightly and rest her hand on her chest. “Aya,  Dios mío…  ser todavía mi corazón…”

Frisk gave her a weird look. “What was that…?”

“Nothing, bebé…” 

Grillby looked himself over.  _ “This is… new…” _

“I’ll say.” Piper had to bit her lip to hide her grin. 

“So what?!” Flowey yelled, bringing their attention back to him. “You’re not the only one with SOULS!” He dumped the containers and absorbed the remaining SOULS. Another light enveloped him, and his form changed from a plant to something completely different. He became taller, about as tall as Toriel, with long horns and a cloak like hers. 

He cackled as the light faded. He looked just like Toriel. It honestly hurt to see the resemblance. However, a pair of almost angelic wings flexed behind him.

“Yer… Yer the prince…” Piper murmured. “Ain’t ya…?”

“What gave it away?” he said sarcastically. “Hand over Frisk and the souls your fiery boyfriend absorbed.”

“Um… no…?” Her own soul formed and turned upside down. “Yer gonna have to fight me first, weed-boy!”

_ “Make it double…”  _ Grillby pushed Frisk behind him and Piper with his tail.  _ “We have you outnumbered and outgunned, as the humans would say…” _

“Like I’m scared of you.” He smirked and flexed his fingers. A feeling of dread washed over Piper as a console appeared out of nowhere. She’d seen it back in the Snowdin Forest, and wasn’t eager to see it again.

FIGHT. ACT. MERCY.

“This is a boss battle,” Frisk said quietly. “You and Grillby are a team, so you can attack at the same time.” 

“Thanks, bebé.” She gave them a reassuring smile. She turned her attention back and moved to Pick FIGHT.

She stopped herself. This wasn’t the right option. She glanced at ACT and picked it instead.

Check. Talk.

She wasn’t really expecting those choices. “Grillby, just keep defending me.

_ “What…?” _

“Just do it. I got a plan.”

He frowned, but didn’t question her. He knew better than to do so by now.

She selected Talk. She hoped this went well.

“Asriel, ya don’t gotta do this. This isn’t right and we both know it.” Her voice carried across the chamber. He had to listen to her. “I know how it feels to lose someone ya love.”

“You know nothing of my pain.” He used Patience to summon spinning knives and throw them at her. Grillby deflected them with his lance arm and used Integrity’s gravity powers to pin him to the floor.

Piper selected Talk again. “I do know. I lost my family when I was young. My mother left us then got arrested, and my father died. It hurt so much. I couldn’t move on for years. I felt nothin’.”

She saw Asriel flinch under her words. So she kept talking. 

“Ya think playin’ the hero will get you glory? That you’ll feel anythin’? It won’t. Yer just diggin’ a hole. There’s only one way to get yourself to feel.”

“I doubt… th-that you know it…!” He fire for knives, but Grillby bat them away.

She selected Talk a third time. “I do know. Ya gotta let go and accept that bad things happen to good people. Ya gotta move on.” 

“Y-You don’t know crap-”

“I do know. Kid, ya gotta move on.”

Asriel whimpered, his claws digging into the floor. 

“I’ll help ya. Ya don’t gotta go it alone.” She stepped across the space between them and knelt in front of him, her hand extended. “Just take my hand. We can go through together.”

He looked up at her distrustingly. After a few minutes, he hesitantly reached for her and took her hand. “You promise…?”

“Cross my heart.” She smiled, looking at her console and selecting Mercy with a flick of her wrist.

Spare. Flee. The Spare was yellow. 

She selected Spare and sighed in relief as the dread of a boss battle faded away. She pulled Asriel to his feet and hugged him tightly. He was a bit surprised, but returned the hug. He buried his face in her neck and started to silently cry.

“Shhh… It’s okay, sweetie... “ She stroked his fur. “You’ll be okay… I promise, you’ll be okay…”

He sniffled and nodded slightly. 

“C’mon… we got a barrier to break…”


	22. Chapter 22

#  **Chapter 22**

 

“Alright! Are ya ready, kids?!” Piper yelled. 

_ “What…?”  _ Grillby gave Asriel a confused look. Piper had made them stand on either side of Frisk, all three facing the barrier.

“Aye aye, captain!” shouted Frisk.

_ “What is happening…?” _

“I don’t know,” Asriel muttered. “I think it’s a human joke…”

She laughed. “Everyone, present your SOULS. Everyone is counting on us.”

The trio nodded. Asriel and Grillby pushed their SOULS out towards the barrier. Frisk pushed theirs out last. The seven SOULS glowed with  a bright light as their magic synced up with that of the barrier.

The very earth beneath them trembled with pure power as the ancient magic that had made the barrier began to fade away. Frisk whined in fear, but was comforted by Piper sliding in and hugging them from behind. “Yer doin’ great, bebé… I’ve got ya…”

“I-I’m scared…”

“Don’t be. This’ll work. Ya gotta have faith!”

They nodded and held tight. 

A crack started to form, continuing to run down the barrier and spread like wildfire across it’s surface. The trembling got worse as the cracks spread, until even Grillby and Asriel were having a hard time standing up. 

_ “HOLD ON!!” _ Grillby growled as the crack finally reached the edges of the barrier. When the whole barrier was covered, it shattered like glass. Shards rained down of them, and the two monsters had to cover the humans to protect them from the blast. The earth shook so much, the humans on the other side would certainly feel it.

As suddenly as it began, it stopped. The world was full of the intense silence that came after a storm. Piper’s ears rang a bit from the blast, and she couldn’t stop her body from trembling from the adrenaline rush.

Grillby gently stroked her hair and pulled her close.  _ “Shhh… we did it…” _

“We.... we did…?”

_ “Yes…”  _ He smiled and pulled away to give her and Frisk a little room to breathe. Asriel did likewise, rubbing the child’s shoulder.  _ “The barrier is down… we’re finally free…” _

A giggle trickled out of her like a spring, but within second it was full-on laughter. She tackled Grillby in a hug and kissed him roughly. She only stopped when she needed air. “We did it! We… oh… I’m sorry…”

The fire monster just lay under her with the brightest blush she’d ever seen. 

“Are… are you okay…?”

_ “... Wow…” _

Frisk giggled softly. “I think you broke him…”

Piper couldn’t help but join in. She got up and pulled Grillby to his feet. 

Asriel stood as well. The SOULS of Patience and Perseverance were cracking. Before anyone could warn him, the SOULS shattered and disintegrated into dust before vanishing. His body glowed once more, decreasing in size until he was about Frisk’s height. When it faded, he was a child again, just like he was so many years ago. The SOUL of Kindness floated over his chest.

He looked himself over before patting his body to make sure it was all real before laughing in triumph. “I’m me again! I-I can feel things!” He hugged Piper’s leg and Frisk as he cried tears of joy. Little bleats of happiness were muffled by her pants.

Piper smiled at him and stroked his fur gently, looking up at Grillby. His SOULS of Justice and Bravery were cracking as well. With a kiss on his cheek, she watched him transform back into a form more like his own. He lost some of his height and the tail and horns, though his now normal-ish hands were covered in the volcanic rock. Some of the rock was still on his temples. 

“PIPER!” echoed the calls of the king, as well as his thundering footsteps as he ran. “FRISK! GRILLBY! IS EVERYTHING-” Asgore stopped when he entered the chamber, his eyes wide with awe. “... alright…”

“We’re fine… And I think someone wants to say something to you.” She gently nudged Asriel away from her legs. His father’s eyes pinned to him instantly, a look of disbelief and shock clear on his face.

Asriel rubbed his ear shyly. “H-Hi, Dad…”

Asgore was speechless. Instead of saying anything, he ran and scooped his son into his arm, crying as he held him in his massive arms. “M-My son…! How did- this is…” He kissed the top of his head, unable to say anymore. Asriel was crying again, clinging to his father’s chest as if the little monster would disappear if he let go. 

Piper pulled out her phone and called Undyne. “Yo, fish stick. Get the message out. The barrier is down. Tell everyone to pack up. We’re leaving.”


	23. Chapter 23

#  **Chapter 23**

 

The actual move from the Underground took a little longer than expected. People needed time to pack up what they needed, and Piper and Frisk had to secure a place for the hundreds of monsters to live. The two humans had found an apartment complex for sale that was more than happy to sell to the pair when they showed them the gold coins the monsters used as currency.

After two and a half weeks, everything was ready. The migration out of Mt. Ebbot could commence.

Asgore stood at the front of the crowd, the two humans and Grillby at his sides. Asriel, Undyne, and Toriel were also with him, though the old lady had no intention of getting back with her ex.

“My fellow monsters! The barrier has collapsed! It is time for us to make our new homes on the surface!”

The monsters cheered in excitement.

“Thanks to Mr. Grillby, Ms Piper, and Frisk, we are now free! Now, follow us into a new world!”

They cheered again and followed their king out of the mountain they’d been forced to call home for centuries. Grillby walked behind the king with Piper and Frisk, holding both of their hands as they made their steps towards the sun.

It was blinding at first. The sun was in all of their eyes, and it took them a few minutes to get used to it. But once they did, they all agreed that the few moments of blindness was worth it. Many of them had never seen so much greenery before. Many stopped to look at the flowers and grass and trees. Others stared at the sky and the clouds.

Grillby was amazed by it all. He’d never dreamed it’d be like this. Piper watched him for a bit before pressing into his side and kissing his cheek to get his attention.

“So, about that date…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those family AUs where a family member of Frisk's falls down with or after them.  
> Also, I kinda write relatively short chapters. So it may be drawn out over chapters.


End file.
